Tournament of Lust
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: The hottest girls from all different anime shows of the past and present compete in a tournament to who is the hottest anime female ever. Rated M. Yuri Lemons. Chapter 4 is up.
1. The Beginning

**Tournament of Lust**

 **Summary: The hottest anime girls are competing in a tournament for a cash prize and a lustful trophy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows featured in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **PS-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

 **"Hello everyone, this is Extreme Brony and I'm here to present to you the Tournament of Lust. In a moment, one hundred and twenty eight girls from over sixty different anime shows will compete to see who has the sexiness and toughness to outlast the best."**

 **"The shows represented here are Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, Fairy Tail, Cowboy Bebop, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's, Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, One Piece, Michiko and Hatchin, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Fullmetal Alchemist, School Rumble, Inuyasha, Ghost In The Shell, Tokyo Ghoul, Rosario+Vampire, Deadman Wonderland, High School DxD, Fate/Stay Night, Black Lagoon, Sekirei, Immortal Grand Prix, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Code Geass, Attack On Titan, Akame Ga Kill, Kill La Kill, Slayers, Saint Seiya, Trigun, Ergo Proxy, Tenchi Muyo, Sword Art Online, Cardfight Vanguard, Baka and Test, Senran Kagura, Hagani, Full Metal Panic, Ranma 1/2, Amagi Brilliant Park, Gurren Lagann, XXXholic, A Certain Magical Index, Medaka Box, Assassination Classroom, Heaven's Lost Property, Spice and Wolf, Excel Saga, Manyu Hiken-cho, Freezing, Godannar, Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Oh My Goddess!, Bubblegum Crisis, Hellsing, My-HiME, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, and Girls Bravo. The fandom with the most girls in the tournament is Fairy Tail with eleven hot women!"**

 **"How do you win? Well, two women will fight it out one on one, the first women to strip their opponent naked (including gloves, boots/shoes, and socks) and make her climax will move on to the next round."**

 **"Each round the brackets will re-shuffle so it will be someone different each time."**

 **"The last women standing will win two million dollars and a very sexy trophy."**

 **"Also, I won't be giving you any hints on which matches will be next, they will all be a surprise."**

" **But before we can begin, let's introduce the women that will be competing in the tournament!"**

The fans in attendance were excited to see who was going to competing in the tournament.

" **Representing _A Certain Magical Index_ , Mikoto Misaka!"**

Then, Mikoto walks into the arena.

" **Representing _Amagi Brilliant Park_ , Isuzu Sento!"**

Isuzu enters the arena as she joins Mikoto.

" **Representing _Attack On Titan_ , Mikasa Ackerman!"**

Mikasa then enters the arena as she joins the other fighters.

" **Representing _Black Lagoon_ , Revy!"**

Revy then enters the arena as well as she stands beside the women.

" **Representing _Cardfight Vanguard_ , Misaki Tokura!"**

Misaki enters the arena as she was standing with the women.

" **Representing _Cowboy Bebop_ , Faye Valentine!"**

Faye then enters the arena as she stands with the women as well.

" **Representing _Ergo Proxy_ , Re-I Mayer!"**

Re-I enters the arena as she beside the group.

" **Representing _Excel Saga_ , Excel!"**

Excel enters the arena as she stands with the group.

" **Representing _Freezing_ , Satellizer El Bridget!"**

Satellizer enters the arena and stands beside the group.

" **Representing _Full Metal Panic_ , Kaname Chidori!"**

Kanane enters the arena and then she stands with the group of women.

" **Representing _Ghost In The Shell_ , Motoko Kusanagi!"**

Mikoto enters the arena as she stands with the group of fighters.

" **Representing _Girls Bravo_ , Miharu Sean Kanaka!"**

Miharu enters the arena and stands with the other fighters.

" **Representing _Godannar_ , Anna Aoi!"**

Anna enters the arena and she stands with the others in the centre of the area.

" **Representing _Gurren Lagann_ , Yoko Littner!"**

Yoko then walks into the arena as she joins the other fighters.

" **Representing _Hagani_ , Yozora Mikazuki!"**

Yozora enters the arena and she steps with the others.

" **Representing _Heaven's Lost Property_ , Ikaros!"**

Ikaros enters the arena and stands with the pack of females.

" **Representing _Hellsing_ , Seras Victoria!"**

Seras enters the arena as she then stands over with the group.

" **Representing _Immortal Grand Prix_ , Elizabeth Ricarro!"**

Elizabeth then enters the arena as she heads over to the others.

" **Representing _Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple_ , Miu Furinji!"**

Miu enters the arena as she heads over to the others.

" **Representing _Manyu Hiken-Cho_ , Chifusa Manyu!"**

Chifusa enters the arena as she stands over with the group of women.

" **Representing _Medaka Box_ , Medaka Kurokami!"**

Medaka then enters the arena as she stands with the group of women as well.

" **Representing _Michiko and Hatchin_ , Michiko Malandro!"**

Michiko then enters the arena as she stands near the pack as well.

" **Representing _Mobile Suit Gundam_ , Fraw Bow!"**

Fraw enters the arena as she also stands with the group of girls.

" **Representing _Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam_ , Emma Sheen!"**

Emma then enters the arena as she stands beside Fraw.

" **Representing _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ , Utena Tenju!"**

Utena then walks into the arena and stands with the big group of women."

" **Representing _Saint Seiya_ , Saori Kido!"**

Saori enters the arena as she stands beside the other competitors.

" **Representing _Spice and Wolf_ , Holo!"**

Holo walks into the arena as stands beside the other girls.

" **Representing _Tokyo Ghoul_ , Touka Kirishima!"**

Touka enters the arena looking pumped as she stands beside the others.

" **Representing _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ , Alexis Rhodes!"**

Alexis enters the arena as she waits with the other women.

" **Representing _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's_ , Akiza Izinski!"**

Akita enters the arena as well as stands with the others.

" **Representing _Akame Ga Kill_ , Akame and Mine!"**

Akame and Mine walk into the arena as they join the other fighters.

" **Representing _Assassination Classroom_ , Kaede Kayano and Irina Jelavic!"**

Kaede and Irina then enter the arena as they walk over to the other women.

" **Representing _Baka and Test_ , Mizuki Himeji and Shoko Kirishima!"**

Mizuki and Shoko walk into the arena as they walk over to the other fighters.

" **Representing _Code Geass_ , C.C and Kallen Stadtfield!"**

C.C and Kallen walk into the arena as they stand with the now growing number of women.

" **Representing _Deadman Wonderland_ , Makina and Kyoko Kasuga!"**

Makina and Kyoko enter the arena as they walk over to the other females.

" **Representing _Dragon Ball Z_ , Android 18 and Videl!"**

18 and Videl walk into the arena as the others look on, wanting to beat these two DBZ females.

" **Representing _Fate/Stay Night_ , Saber and Rin Tosaka!"**

Saber and Rin walk into the arena as they join the other fighters.

" **Representing _Full Metal Alchemist_ , Riza Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell!"**

Riza and Winry walk into the arena as they join the others in the middle of the arena.

" **Representing _Inuyasha_ , Kagome Higurashi and Sango!"**

Kagome and Sango enter the arena as they join the others.

" **Representing _Kill La Kill_ , Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku!"**

Ryuko and Mako walk into the arena as they join with the huge pack of females.

" **Representing _My-HiME_ , Mai and Natsuki!"**

Mai and Natsuki walk into the arena as they walk over to the fighters.

" **Representing _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ , Asuka Langley Soryu and Rei Ayanami!"**

Asuka and Rei walk into the arena as they eye out their competition.

" **Representing _Oh My Goddess!_ , Belldandy and Urd!"**

Belldandy and Urd step into the arena as they join the other fighters.

" **Representing _Sekiri_ , Musubi and Kazehana!"**

Musubi and Kazehana walk into the arena as they join the others.

" **Representing _Senran Kagura_ , Asuka and Hikage!"**

Asuka and Hikage step into the arena as they see the other women standing in a huge pack.

" **Representing _Slayers_ , Lina Inverse and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn!"**

Lina and Amelia step into the arena as they join the others in the group.

" **Representing _Sword Art Online_ , Asuna Yuuki and Suguha Kirigaya!"**

Asuna and Suguha walk into the arena as they join the others who are in it.

" **Representing _Tenchi Muyo_ , Ryoko Habuki and Ayeka Masaki Jurai!"**

Ryoko and Ayeka walk into the arena as they catch up with the others.

" **Representing _Trigun_ , Milly Thompson and Saori Kido!"**

Milly and Saori step into the arena as they walk towards the other females.

" **Representing _XXXholic_ , Yuko Ichihara and Himawari Kunogi!"**

Yuko and Himawari step into the arena as they join the other fighters.

" **Representing _High School DxD_ , Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Xenovia Quarta!"**

The three girls walk into the arena as they head over to the other fighters.

" **Representing _One Piece_ , Nami, Nico Robin, and Boa Hancock!"**

The three women walk into the arena as the others want a piece of these pirates.

" **Representing _Ranma 1/2_ , Akane Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, and Shampoo!"**

The three girls step into the arena as they were nervous at the competition they were seeing.

" **Representing _Rosario+Vampire_ , Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki!"**

The three school girls enter the arena as they join the other fighters.

" **Representing _Bubblegum Crisis_ , Sylia Stingray, Priss Asagari, Linna Yamazaki, and Nene Romanova!"**

The four women walk into the arena as they also stand with the other fighters.

" **Representing _Sailor Moon_ , Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Pluto!"**

The four soldiers walk into the arena as the others couldn't believe that they were here.

" **Representing _School Rumble_ , Tenma Tsukamoto, Mikoto Suou, Yakumo Tsukamoto, and Eri Sawachika!"**

The four girls enter the arena as the field is nearly filled.

" **Representing _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, Ishizu Ishtar, Serenity Wheeler, and Dark Magician Girl!"**

The five women enter the arena as they join the other fighters.

" **Representing _Bleach_ , Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shihoin, Momo Hinamori, and Lisa Yadomaru!"**

The six women enter the arena as everyone was a bit nervous seeing them all enter this tournament.

" **Representing _Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden_ , Hinata Hyuga, Temari, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade, Kurenai Yuhi, and TenTen!"**

The six ninjas enter the arena as two fandoms were left to be introduced.

" **Representing _Pokemon_ , Cynthia, Sabrina, Flannery, Clair, Fantana, and Whitney!"**

The six trainers step into the arena as one fandom was left.

" **Last but not least, our biggest fandom here. Representing _Fairy Tail_ , Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Minerva, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockster, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Evergreen, and Laki Olietta!"**

The eleven women enter the arena as all of the spots were now filled.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, these are your competitors for the Tournament of Lust!"**

The fans in attendance were cheering like crazy as the girls were in position for a group photo. The smaller women kneeled in the front, while the taller women were in the back row.

After about five minutes of photos, the women walk into the back as they were preparing for the start of the tournament.

* * *

 **This little fic was inspired by SinfulNature1123's Yuri Tournament fic and I thought I try something with different anime girls, I suggest you check Yuri Tournament out, it is pretty good and very hot!**

 **What will be the first match? I'm not telling you, you have to wait and see.**


	2. Kagome vs Milly

**Tournament of Lust**

 **Summary: The hottest anime girls are competing in a tournament for a cash prize and a lustful trophy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows featured in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **PS-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 2: Kagome Higurashi vs. Milly Thompson**

* * *

The lights came on as it shines on this structure that looks like The Thunderdome from the Mad Max films. The roof of the dome was made of wood, while the actual dome structure was made of steel, and the floor was made of this soft material so it won't hurt the women.

There was about 2500 fans in attendance as they sit on the bleachers so they can see the action. In a matter of seconds, they were going to witness some of the hottest women get it on in hot fights.

 **"What's up everybody, are you ready for the start of the Tournament of Lust?"**

The fans were cheering like crazy as they want to see some hot girl on girl action.

 **"Well let's begin!"**

 **"Here's the first match of the first round."**

The fans continue to cheer as they wait for the first person to come out.

 **"Introducing first, representing** _ **Inuyasha**_ **, she's the sweet girl who is completely idiotic when Inuyasha is near, she is Kagome Higurashi!"**

The door opens as the stunning Kagome Higurashi (wearing her white and green sailor fuku uniform) came walking into the dome as the fans gave a moderate ovation for her.

 **"And her opponent, representing** _ **Trigun**_ **, she's the only woman to have one of the biggest stun guns in anime history, she's "Stun Gun" Milly Thompson!"**

Next to come out was the tall Milly Thompson (wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with red tie and overtop of it was this green poncho, brown pants, and black dress shoes) who came out to a good ovation from the crowd.

Soon, the door closes as the two women go face to face with each other.

 **"Okay ladies here are the rules for the first round. The only way to win is to strip your opponent completely naked and make her climax. You can fight to strip your opponent naked, but no weapons are allowed."**

Soon, the light above the door goes from red to green and the match begins.

"Good luck Kagome," Milly said as she shook Kagome's hand.

"You too Milly," Kagome said to Milly.

As they finish taking hands, both Kagome and Milly begin to trade punches with each other. About twelve seconds later, Milly tries to hit a clothesline on Kagome, but Kagome misses the shot.

Then, Milly grabs onto Kagome's right foot, but then Kagome escapes her grasp, but loses her shoe in the process.

Kagome then runs up and headbutts Milly in the chest, knocking the shoe out of her hand.

Kagome then grabs a hold of Milly's poncho and pulls it off of Milly, leaving her dress shirt on.

Kagome then tosses away the poncho and grabs a hold of Milly's dress shirt.

"Now, let's see what those tits look like," Kagome said as she rips open Milly's dress shirt open, ripping off the buttons and it showed that Milly was wearing a dark brown bra.

Then, Milly runs up and takes down Kagome with a neckbreaker. Milly then gets up and grabs onto Kagome's skirt.

Milly then pulls off Kagome's skirt as Kagome was shown wearing white panties.

"That's it," Kagome said as she trips Milly down onto the ground.

Kagome then grabs a hold of Milly's pants and successfully unbuttons them. Kagome then grabs the sides of Milly's pants and pulls them down and off of Milly, showing off the matching dark brown panties Milly had on.

Kagome manages to get on top of Milly and immediately takes off Milly's shoes, then she takes off Milly's black socks.

Milly then pushes Kagome off of her as both women stood back up as the fans were split on who to win.

"You know, I feel better if I shed some clothes," Milly said as she removes her tie and takes off her shirt, leaving her in her underwear.

"Oh I'm liking this situation," Kagome said as she try to attack Milly.

But then, Milly ducks the shot and grabs Kagome by her right sleeve. Kagome try to struggle out, but then Milly rips the sleeve off of Kagome's shirt, leaving her sleeveless on one side.

"That's it you Stun Gun bitch," Kagome said as she slides underneath Milly and gets behind Milly.

Kagome then gets Milly with a German suplex and afterwards, Kagome sits on Milly and starts to unhook Milly's bra. Kagome gets Milly's bra unhooked and throws it away, Milly gets back up and showing off her C cup size boobs.

Kagome then tackles Milly's to the ground and grabs onto Milly's panties. Milly was now struggling to escape as her panties were starting to rip a bit each time.

About eleven seconds later, Milly's panties rip off her body and now get a glimpse of her pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

"I'm not losing this early in the match," Milly said as she strikes Kagome with an open palm strike to the face.

Milly then nails Kagome with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. Before Milly could strike again, Kagome grabs her legs and takes her down again.

Kagome then heads near Milly's pussy and sticks her tongue right into Milly's pussy as Milly was screaming with pleasure.

"AHH, AHH, IT'S SENSITIVE," Milly screamed with pleasure.

About a minute later, Kagome stops eating out and she begins to suck on Milly's right breast as she pushes her fingers in and out of Milly's pussy at the same time.

"Stop, I'm not losing in this matter," Milly said as Kagome stops sucking at the moment.

"You know I'm not letting up in this situation," Kagome said to Milly as she continues to suck on Milly's breast and fingering Milly this time at a fast rate.

"STOP, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS TOO MUCH," Milly screamed as Kagome kept going by fingering in and out of Milly's pussy.

About two minutes later, Kagome was still fingering Milly as Milly was close to reaching her climax.

"Oh man, I think about to cum," Milly said as her pussy was getting wet from the intense fingering Kagome was giving her.

About one minute later, Milly was about to reach her limit.

"AHH," Milly screamed as she collapse from the climax, then the buzzer went off signalling the end of the match.

Kagome soon stops the fingering, she then stands up as the fans were cheering a bit for the victory.

 **"Here's your winner, Kagome Higurashi!"**

"Yes, I made it through the next round," Kagome said with excitement.

Soon, Kagome helps Milly back up and gives her a hug as the fans were giving a standing ovation for both women.

"You did good," Kagome said to Milly.

"Thanks," Milly said as she gives Kagome a kiss on the lips.

Soon the door opens as both women walk through the door as the area was getting cleaned up.

 **"Well it seems that Inuyasha will be represented in the second round, but seeing that match was so fucking hot! We will have more Tournament of Lust after this."**

* * *

 **Wow, if Milly had her stun gun, she would have won it. But it was Kagome that manages to win her match and advanced to the next round. Here is who have made it to the next round so far.**

 **Girls who advanced to the second round: Kagome Higurashi.**

 **Stick around the next match is up next.**


	3. Ryuko vs Akame

**Tournament of Lust**

 **Summary: The hottest anime girls are competing in a tournament for a cash prize and a lustful trophy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows featured in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and yuri sex.**

 **PS-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 3: Ryuko Matoi vs. Akame**

* * *

Once the dome was cleaned up from the first match as the fans were cheering like for crazy for the second match in the tournament.

 **"Alright folks, let's begin the second match of the first round of the tournament!"**

The fans were still cheering for the match.

 **"First, representing** _ **Kill La Kill**_ **, she's the fierce fighter with one of the most revealing outfits in the main anime scene, Ryuko Matoi!"**

Out the door came Ryuko Matoi (wearing her street clothes) as the fans gave a moderate ovation for her. Ryuko then looks at the door as she waits for her opponent.

 **"Her opponent, representing** _**Akame Ga Kill**_ **, she's the cold hearted girl who loves to eat and is ready to beat the living shit out of anyone, Akame!"**

Then, Akame comes out of the door (wearing her signature fighting attire) as the fans gave her a standing ovation. The door closes behind them as the match was about to begin.

 **"Okay ladies here are the rules for the first round. The only way to win is to strip your opponent completely naked and make her climax. You can fight to strip your opponent naked, but no weapons are allowed."**

Soon, the light turns green as the fight begins. The two women begin to circle around the dome as they want to nail the first strike.

"Wait," Ryuko said.

"You know I think I could easily win this without my clothes on," Ryuko said.

Ryuko then grabs her jacket and takes it off her body, she then drops it to the ground.

Ryuko then grabs her bow and unties it, she then drops it to the ground.

Ryuko then grabs her shirt and takes it off, she then drops it to the ground, showing off the black bra she had on.

Ryuko then unzips her skirt and let's it drop to the gorund, she then steps out of it showing off her matching black panties she had on.

Ryuko then takes off one of her shoes and throws it away, she then takes off the other shoe and throws it away, leaving her bare foot.

Akame was kind of shock to see that Ryuko strip down to her underwear, knowing that she was getting close to being naked.

"You are making a big mistake," Akame said.

"I don't think I am," Ryuko said.

Then, Ryuko nails a series of punches to Akame's face. After the seventh punch, Ryuko grabs onto Akame's tie and rips it off her shirt.

"You bitch," Akame said as she nails a roundhouse kick to Ryuko.

Akame goes behind Ryuko and had gotten Ryuko's bra unhooked. Then, Ryuko turns around and tries to nail a clothesline on Akame.

But Akame misses the move and grabs Ryuko's bra in one swift motion, as Ryuko turns around showing off her C cup boobs.

"Gotcha," Akame said as she throws Ryuko's bra away.

Ryuko then runs up and grabs Akame by her shirt, she then rips it open as we see Akame wearing a black bra.

"Oh you messed with the wrong bitch," Akame said.

Akame then nails series of punches right to the face of Ryuko. After eight punches, Akame goes behind Ryuko and rolls her up.

Then, Akame grabs Ryuko's panties and pulls them down, she then throws them aside as Ryuko was now naked and we see Ryuko's pussy with a small patch of black (and a line of red) pubic hair on it.

Ryuko crawls underneath Akame, just to make sure she doesn't get caught by Akame. But then, Akame grabs Ryuko by her ankle and throws her up into the air and onto the ground, chest first.

Akame then gets on top of Ryuko as she was to give all of her loving to Ryuko.

"Mmm, you look so tasty Ryuko," Akame said and then she begin to bite and lick on Ryuko's right ear.

Then, Akame takes three of her fingers and begins to push in and out of Ryuko's pussy.

"Mmm," Ryuko moaned with pleasure as she could feel Akame's fingers in and out of her.

About four minutes later, Akame stops fingering as she lifts Ryuko's right leg up in the air. Akame then lines up towards Ryuko as her covered pussy was up against Ryuko's pussy.

Then, Akame begin to buck her hips back and forth as they were grinding pussies against each other.

"AH, AH, AH," Ryuko screamed with pleasure as Akame was still grinding against Ryuko.

About five minutes later, Akame was still going at it as it was getting a bit rough for Ryuko.

"Oh yeah, you like huh, you like this," Akame asked Ryuko.

"This is getting to me," Ryuko said.

About three minutes later, Ryuko was getting close to each her limit as Akame was still grinding away very hard.

"Oh god, oh god, I think about to come," Ryuko said.

"AH," Ryuko screamed with pleasure as she reached her climax, soon the buzzer went off and the match was over.

Akame soon gets up as the fans were giving a great ovation for her.

" **Here's your winner, Akame!"**

Akame was so excited as she won the match and advance to the second round.

"One round down, whoever is next will have to beat me hard," Akame said.

Then, Akame helps Ryuko back up as both women beginning to walk out of the fighting area. Soon, the door opens as both women walk through the door and into the back.

" **Wow folks, guess Ryuko should have kept her clothes on. Her taking them off in the beginning really cost her in the end and Akame has now moved on to the second round."**

" **Well let's take a break, we will back with more first round action of the Tournament of Lust."**

* * *

 **Boy, if Ryuko was smart enough she could have won this match, but her stubbornness was her undoing and Akame is in the next round.**

 **Girls who advanced to the second round: Kagome Higurashi and Akame.**

 **Up next is the third match for T.O.L, stay tuned.**


	4. Yoko vs Yakumo

**Tournament of Lust**

 **Summary: The hottest anime girls are competing in a tournament for a cash prize and a lustful trophy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows featured in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **PS-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 4: Yoko Littner vs. Yakumo Tsukamoto**

* * *

Once they cleaned up the mess from the last match, it was time for the third match of the tournament.

" **Okay everyone, it is time for the third match of the first round of the Tournament of Lust!"**

Soon everyone in the audience cheered, ready for the next match.

" **Introducing first, represent** _ **Gurren Lagann**_ **, the marksman and a expert on sniper rifles and firearms, Yoko Littner!"**

The door opens up as out came Yoko Littner (wearing her main attire from the later part of the series) to a decent ovation from the crowd. Soon, Yoko stretches out preparing for her match against her opponent.

" **And her opponent, representing** _ **School Rumble**_ **, she's the youngest sister of Tenma and she's wants to be the only waitress to win the tournament, Yakumo Tsukamoto!"**

Out next came Yakumo Tsukamoto (wearing her school uniform) who got a mild response from the crowd. Soon, Yakumo enters the arena as the door closes behind her.

" **Okay ladies you know the rules. The first woman to strip their opponent completely naked and make her climax will move on to the second round. You can fight to strip your opponent naked, but no weapons are allowed."**

Soon, the lights in the dome turn from red to green as the match begins.

Before they could fight, Yoko and Yakumo shook hands in respect and then they begin the match.

Soon, the two women get in a collar and elbow tie up. About ten seconds later, Yoko trips Yakumo to the ground and then nails her with a splash to the back.

Soon, Yoko goes underneath Yakumo's red skirt and it seems she grabs onto something. Yoko then pulls Yakumo's white panties down her legs and off of her.

"Ha, got your panties," Yoko said to Yakumo.

Then, Yakumo gets up and tackles Yoko onto the ground. She then grabs onto Yoko's revealing bikini top and yanks it off her body.

Yakumo throws it away as Yoko got up, showing off her D Cup size boobs.

"Nice tits," Yakumo said to Yoko.

"Come on, let me see what you got," Yoko said to Yakumo, urging her to hit.

Yakumo hits Yoko with a hard left shot to the face, Yoko responds back with her own hard left shot to Yakumo's face.

They continue to trade back and forth shots to each other as they didn't get knocked down. Fifteen seconds later, Yoko nails a headbutt to Yakumo, taking her down.

Yoko then jumps on top of and grabs onto Yakumo's sweater. Yoko then rips opens Yakumo's sweater and tears it off of her, she then throws it to the side.

Yoko then grabs onto Yakumo's dress shirt and rips it open, showing off the white bra Yakumo had on.

"Stop moving," Yoko said to Yakumo as Yakumo was struggling to get out.

Yoko then grabs onto Yakumo's bra and rips it off of Yakumo's body. Yoko then tosses to the side as Yakumo's B Cup size boobs were shown.

Then, Yakumo pushes Yoko off of her and she stands back up.

"You know what fuck this," Yakumo said as she unzips her skirt and lets it drop to the ground.

She soon steps out of it as Yakumo was naked (minus her shoes and knee high socks) and we get a shot of her pussy with a full patch of black pubic hair on it.

Yoko then licks her lips as the sight of Yakumo's bare body.

"You look so tasty," Yoko said as she lunges at Yakumo.

But then, Yakumo moves out of the way and grabs onto Yoko's left boot. Yakumo then removes Yoko's left boot as Yoko was now one shoe off.

Yoko then tackles Yakumo to the ground and immediately heads to Yakumo's shoes. Yoko then takes off one of Yakumo's shoes and then she removes the other shoe. Yoko tosses them aside as Yakumo only had her knee high socks on.

"Almost there," Yoko said as she rips off Yakumo's socks off as now Yakumo was completely naked.

Yoko then heads to Yakumo's pussy and begins to lick it.

"AH," Yakumo screamed with pleasure as her hips was going back and forth from the pleasure.

"Mmm, you taste sweet," Yoko said as she continues to eat out of Yakumo.

About five minutes later, Yoko was still licking on Yakumo's pussy as Yakumo was starting a feel a bit wet from the pleasure.

Two minutes later, Yoko was still licking on Yakumo as Yakumo was about to reach her limit.

"Oh boy, I think I'm about to reach my climax," Yakumo said.

"AHH," Yakumo screamed as she climaxed twenty seconds later.

The buzzer went off as the match was now over. Yoko then stood up as she regained her composure from eating out Yakumo.

" **Here's your winner, Yoko Littner!"**

The fans gave Yoko a standing ovation for her victory over Yakumo.

Yoko helps Yakumo back up and gives her a hug in a show of respect to another standing ovation from the crowd.

"You did fantastic," Yoko said to Yakumo.

"You were amazing, I'm hoping you win the tournament," Yakumo said to Yoko.

Then both women walk through the door and into the backstage area as the crew was setting up for the next match.

" **Well folks, three girls have advanced to the next round and that match shows Yoko can be a real contender to win the tournament. The second round could shape up to be very competitive."**

" **Stay tuned because up next will be our fourth match of the first round."**

* * *

 **That was pretty decent, I bet all of you** _ **Gurren Lagann**_ **fans are happy that Yoko is in next round.**

 **Girls who advanced to the second round: Kagome Higurashi, Akame, and Yoko Littner.**

 **Anyway, we have another first round match coming up in the next chapter.**


End file.
